


Civil Union

by Stony2019



Series: Civil Union [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, stony - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, NSFW, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony2019/pseuds/Stony2019
Summary: Steve Rogers, a man lost in this timeline goes to see his friend and teammate Tony Stark. From there a relationship blooms.This is taken from roleplay and placed together into story form, hence the different writing style. The players are Steve G. Rogers and Marveliscious.WARNING: Adult Sexual Content. No one under the age of 17 should be reading this. This is NSFW reading.





	Civil Union

Tony barely looked up when a shadow fell across his field of view, too busy staring into the drink in his hand and feeling a little sorry for himself. He barely even paid attention to the lights of the city, spread out beneath him. Soon enough, he’d get back to his workshop, lose himself in improvements to the armor, maybe work some more on a few other side projects he had going, but he felt like the final crashing end of his and Pepper’s relationship deserved at least some acknowledgment. 

He’d tried, God knew he had, and he’d been willing to give up a lot for her, but some things he wouldn’t sacrifice, and being Iron-Man was one of them. After the AIM fiasco, they’d taken a break. Then another break. Tried to get back together, and it just didn’t work- Pepper had clear ideas about who Tony should be, and he couldn’t be that man. So they’d called it quits, and now Tony was left alone and nursing a drink. And maybe feeling a little sorry for himself. It seemed to be the story of his life, anyway. 

The only real distraction he had these days were the sporadic interactions he had with other members of the team, coming and going. Maybe he should consider rebuilding his house in Malibu, but there was no rush, he had a perfectly good penthouse here., and he knew if he left... he was in real danger of just becoming the recluse Pepper had accused him of, living alone with no other company but his machines.

Steve had entered the building but told the AI not to announce him. Instead, he quietly entered and walled up behind Tony. The man had not seen him in some time. With missions and training, he barely has time for him. But today, he made time. He stood, seeing Tony’s reflection in the glass. He wondered how long h would it take for him to see him.

“Have a drink, I suppose I shouldn’t be drinking alone.” Tony wondered who it was, braving his company, but didn’t turn. Probably Natasha, who, for some reason of her own, seemed determined to try and be friendly. He thought Steve was still on some field assignment, and, well, Clint was wherever Clint went. It could be Bruce, but he thought Bruce was off spending Tony’s money on helping stem some epidemic or other in a country Tony was fairly certain ended in ‘a’. He hadn’t paid that much attention.

Steve looked to the bottle then back to him reaching around for his glass. He then took a sip of it and returned it. “You are right you shouldn’t drink alone.” He spoke.

“Captain Perfect,” Tony acknowledged the soldier with a nod. Just his luck, he thought, now he’d be treated to another lecture of some kind. As if Pepper hadn’t enumerated enough of his shortcomings before she left. “I thought you were off fighting the good fight for truth, freedom and the American way... or whatever passes for SHIELD’s definition of that, these days.” He kept his voice neutral, unsure whether he wanted to encourage the other man to stay or leave. His... friendship, or maybe it was a friendship, Tony was never quite sure- with the soldier was strained. They got along well enough, after their rocky start, but Tony always felt like Steve... still disapproved of him. Like somehow he never quite measured up. It was the only explanation he could think of for the other man’s careful distance.

“You of all people know I’m far from perfect.” He spoke as he moved to stand beside the man. He looked at him, an expression on the man’s face was hard to read. It always was. That’s what drove him nuts at times. “I was... but I wanted to see you.” He was honest at that.

“Well, here I am,” Tony said, raising his glass in a slightly mocking toast that matched his tone. “What, did someone tell you Pepper left? Word sure does travel fast on the grapevine around here. Did you draw the short straw or something? Were there coin tosses to see who would come to check on the guy who signs the checks? I’m fine.” Despite the somewhat bitter tone of his words, it was, surprisingly, true. Tony was... well, if not fine, at least okay. He was sad, and introspective, and felt a little like a failure that he hadn’t been able to make the relationship work, but he wasn’t... heartbroken.

Steve looked at him, a bit shocked then looked away, hearing that tone in his voice. “Actually no. I didn’t know. I’m... sorry to hear that.” Though he truly wasn’t. He looked over to him, “I can tell, you are fine.” He reached over and patted his leg. But he wanted to squeeze it and feel more of it but no.

“Yeah. Because drinking alone is a sign of being perfectly adjusted.” Tony laughed, then shook his head, getting up to fetch another glass and pouring a few fingers of Scotch into it. Handing the glass to Steve, he sat down, looking out over the lights of the city. “But yeah, surprisingly... I think I am. I saw this coming. I knew it was going to happen, and... honestly? I just didn’t see any way around it.” He gave Steve a rueful look. “She wants... someone I’m not. That I can’t be... not anymore. Maybe that sounds... weird. Maybe any sane guy would jump at the opportunity to give up risking their life and be with a woman as great as her. Because she is. She’s great. But I can’t... I saw what’s out there.” And had nightmares about it. Lost plenty of sleep over it.

Steve took his glass and sipped it. He watched him speak, understanding what he meant. People in SHIELD tried to get him to be... dirty but he refused. It wasn’t the same in a way, they were both trying to be forced to be something they weren’t. “It takes strong people to be with people like us. And to know, this is who we are. I understand. When I saw the Red Skull holding the Tesseract, that sky... space and what it did to him... Then knowing they found it instead of leaving it be... What did you see?” He asked him.

Tony just stared down, into his glass, picturing that somehow dead space... wherever it was, on the other side of the wormhole. “Something that keeps me up at night.” He said, softly. “There’s... there’s a lot out there, Cap. I can’t even begin to imagine how much, and we’re not ready. Earth’s not ready. But we need to be, and if that means... I don’t get a happy ever after? So be it. I never expected one, anyway. I mean, look at me, my track record is pretty bad.” He gave another dry chuckle, lifting his head to regard the soldier. Tony wasn’t sure why he was opening up like that to Steve, but... the man listened. He even seemed to, well, care. But maybe that wasn’t unique for Tony. Steve cared about everything, it seemed.

“Sorry, don’t mean to get you down. Thanks for keeping me company, I guess. I was just... I don’t know. I felt like the whole crashing end of everything deserved some kind of... pause. Acknowledgment.” He gave a small shrug. “I guess I’ve got my work. That’s what matters.”

Steve looked at him and could see how it was affecting him. He saw a lot of things in the man. And he did listen even when it seemed like he didn’t. He always did. Especially to Tony. He was the smartest man he knew. And yes, when they first met, they butted heads but after that and what he learned, he knew, the man wasn’t just all act. 

He reached over and placed his hand upon his shoulder, “You have me. You aren’t alone on this and I agree, we aren’t ready. But whatever comes our way, we will face it together.” He wanted to say as a couple but it was bit back. 

“I don’t know, I feel like I’m rubbing off a bit on you,” He teased and squeezed his shoulder. He then tugged him into a hug.

Tony stiffened, at first, he really wasn’t used to impulsive acts of physical affection, but then he couldn’t help but lean into the hug, enjoying the very solid feel of Steve. The man was just so.... earnest. Still, he stepped away as quickly as was polite. He might be hungry for affection- something he could admit, deep down- but it didn’t mean he’d let it ruin things by making Steve uncomfortable. Or at least not awkwardly so. The soldier couldn’t possibly understand the effect he had on Tony.

Instead, in his typical way, he tried to defuse the awkwardness that probably only he felt by joking, “Really, Cap? Keep pressing that perfect body against me and maybe there’d be some mutual rubbing going on.” He raised his brows, a quick, teasing smile coming to his lips. “After all, I’m single now, you shouldn’t tempt a guy that way.”

Tony flirted like he breathed, and was glad of it, now. It was useful in so many social situations, and everyone was so used to it, that the few times he might mean something by it often went unnoticed under that very good cover. Besides, he could admit, if only to himself, how much he enjoyed it when Steve got a little flustered. It still surprised him, how anyone who’d been through everything the other man had could still blush at an off-color joke.

And there it was, Steve was blushing at those words the man said. He could get flustered easily but it was because of the era he grew up in. People were not as open as they were now. And well, it just wasn’t proper. 

He looked down a bit then up to him under his lashes, “Maybe it wouldn’t be rejected either.” The words were a near whisper but sultry in a way. He shifted a bit, “When did you eat last. Wanna order a pizza?”

Tony couldn’t help but smile when he was rewarded with that faint blush, and the duck of Steve’s head. But he was surprised at the repartee. Well, maybe Steve was trying to cheer him up. He couldn’t possibly know how that comment made Tony’s heart beat a little faster.

At the soldier’s next question, he was also almost pathetically grateful. He had wanted to be alone, to feel a bit sorry for himself, but.... he also hadn’t really thought he had a choice. If Steve was going to offer to keep him company, even though he wasn’t particularly hungry, he’d take the opportunity, and he knew Steve was always hungry.

“Yeah, I guess I could eat. Tell J to put in my usual order, and whatever you want, although I guess he knows what you get by now. Sometimes I miss Cali, but New York does have the best pizza.” Tony chuckled.

Steve was aware a bit of that little look upon his face. One that kind of said, hopefulness. He smiled to him then shrugged, “I think you just did and he probably has the orders already placed. “Right JARVIS?” He asked. 

“Yes, Sir. They will be here in 45 mins.” JARVIS’ voice came over the speakers. 

Steve smirked to him and smiled. “See.” He walked over toward the couch, “Come sit. We can put on a bad movie while we wait.”

“I think your definition of bad movie and mine are fairly different,” Tony laughed, but nodded, smiling. “So, what do you want to watch, still have things on your list?”

He considered refreshing his drink, but set it down, going to the small fridge under the bar to retrieve a bottle of water before joining Steve on the couch. He had a pretty high tolerance but suddenly was aware of just how many glasses of Scotch he’d downed before Steve showed up, and didn’t need his inhibitions lowered any more.

Flirting casually was one thing, but if the soldier had suddenly decided to flirt back... Tony didn’t want to accidentally overstep a line. He didn’t have many friends, and he thought maybe Steve qualified and certainly didn’t want to screw that up.

Steve still carried around that damn pad and he pulled it out then handed it over to Tony when he sat down beside him. He looked at him, “Any of the ones not crossed off.” He got up and went to get water for himself before coming back, climbing over the back of the couch and dropping down beside him. 

“You know movies better than me so whichever one maybe you haven’t seen or one in a while.” He leaned overlooking with him.

“Hrmmm...” Tony murmured, perusing the list, which did contain a lot of movies now considered classics. “You’re missing, like, everything I grew up with, though. Not a single John Hughes movie on here. That’s a shame.” He chuckled. “But I guess they’re a little dated.”

He considered the options, then said, “Oh, I know... it’s a classic of a different kind, cult classic, I love it, it’s ridiculous, and I deny any and all commentary that I took it as some kind of inspiration. You need to experience the glory that is Buckaroo Banzai....” He paused, considering, then said, “Nah, not tonight... I’m feeling a little maudlin, how about some true love, giants, princesses, pirates, and swashbuckling?”

Tony grinned at Steve, adding, “The Princess Bride- It’s a highly quotable movie, you can absolutely get some pop culture fuel out of it.”

Steve quirked a brow, “Well you should have told me which ones to watch or given me your list.” He bumped his arm then leaned back. “Okay, Princess Bride it is.” He was grinning as he kicked his feet up to the coffee table. “Oh hey, how do we get the pizza, do I need to go down to get it?”

“Should come up in the elevator,” Tony chuckled, “They just drop it off, J takes care of the rest. Don’t tell me you’ve actually been going down to the foyer to get delivery?” Tony looked aghast at the idea. “What do you think the highly overpaid staff is for?”

He chuckled, then added, “I don’t think a bunch of 80’s movies really count as important cultural classics unless you grew up then.” Tony shrugged, “But this one’s universal. I think you’ll like it.”

“Here I was thinking I was supposed to,” He chuckled as he opened the water and took a drink. He leaned into him, mostly to have the contact but wanted him near. He also wanted him to know he was there for him as well.

Tony gave Steve a sideways glance, then just patted the soldier on the knee, leaning back himself. “So, start it now, or wait till we won’t be interrupted by the food arriving? Dealer’s choice, Cap.”

“We wait till the pizza gets here then we can start it.” He looked at him. He couldn’t help but admire the man. How he looked, even in a half tired state. He was handsome, his eyes a soft golden brown. He truly wanted to lean in and kissed him. 

Too soon. It was too soon. 

He turned on the TV to at least watch something till the pizza arrived.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please feel free to let us know.


End file.
